A frame assembly is used to mount to a wall, door, window, or other building elements that are not designed to be load bearing. A door or window may be attached to a door frame or window frame by one or more hinges allowing the door or window to be moved between various opened or closed positions in the frame. The frame is installed in an opening made in a wall, and typically the frame is secured to one or more partition walls such that the partition walls may bear the load of the frame and any door or window attached thereto.
Ruff et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,823) describes a metallic door fame having a bent sheet metal frame element encompassing an inner space. The element has backbends which extend perpendicularly inward from the back ends of faces of the element. At least one slidably insertable sleeve is disposed inside the element and has flanges which are spot welded to the back ends. The sleeves serve as carriers for various door hardware such as hinge reinforcement and strike plates, clips having bendable tabs, and anchors.